Coming Home
by trunksgir
Summary: New Chapter! TS. After returning to her home, Serena tells her family what happened to her. Then he attacks and Serena decides she needs to train. However, Trunks forgot to tell Serena something important...
1. The Beginning

Here is my first posted fic. You may hurt me if you wish it. I no mind.  
  
Sorry about the mix up. Here is the real prologue.  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Is it possible for me to buy these characters and plots that I don't own?  
  
If there is anything in my story that you feel is offensive or you recognize it from some movie or book, I am sorry. I don't mean to cause offense and anything besides Dragonball Z or Sailor Moon will most likely be coincidental. Otherwise, I don't own it.  
  
Prologue  
  
Goku was more nervous than he had ever been in his life. Not only was ChiChi having their third child, but she has been in labor for almost 24 hours. He was told to stay out of the room because he was even more jumpy than ChiChi was and he was aggravating her.  
  
"Goku, sit down. You're making me dizzy."  
  
Goku looked at his best friend, Krillin, and smiled. He was glad that his family and friends were here. He wasn't good at these things. "Sorry, Krillin," He apologized. "It's just been so long."  
  
"You don't need to apologize," Krillin said. "I understand."  
  
He sat down and looked around him.  
  
Gohan and Goten lay sleeping on one of the double chairs to the right of him. It had been around midnight when ChiChi's water broke and they had just now fallen asleep. Gohan was twelve and Goten was almost two. They were both smart kids; taking after their father in looks and their mother in brains.  
  
Trunks, who was a year older than Goten, was sitting in the chair next to them. He was fighting to keep his eyes open. He's been excited about this baby from the time he found out it was coming. He wanted it to be a boy so that he could teach the baby how to fight and spit and do all of the things he and Goten will learn how to do.  
  
Bulma was in a chair next to Trunks and although she didn't show it, she was as worried as Goku was. She's part of the reason Trunks is so excited. Throughout ChiChi's pregnancy, she's been to the Son house almost everyday and Trunks was brought along with her.  
  
Vegeta was standing next to her with his back to the wall and his eyes closed. He seemed to be the least enthusiastic to be here, but he was, none the less, here. That meant something, although Vegeta would never admit it.  
  
Krillin, along with 18 and their newborn, Marron, was sitting to the left of Goku. Neither adult was asleep, but the baby was.  
  
For some reason, everyone has been excited about this new baby. It's as if they are expecting something odd or special to happen. The way ChiChi acted was one of the reasons they could tell something was going to happen. Instead of her usual yelling, she was as cheerful and happy as she's ever been. It was startling at first, but then it turned out to be a good thing.  
  
Goku was jarred out of his thoughts when a nurse came out of ChiChi's room smiling. She was tall with black hair that had green highlights. Half of her hair was put up in a bun on top of her head, while the rest hung down to her waist. "Son Goku?"  
  
"That's me," Goku said standing up. "Is everything alright? Is ChiChi alright? What about the baby? Is it a boy or a girl?"  
  
"Goku, let the lady speak, "Bulma said, just as anxious as he was.  
  
"Your wife and baby are fine," the nurse reassured him. "You may go in now if you wish."  
  
"Thank you," Goku said smiling. Before he went into ChiChi's room, several small hands pulled on his shirt. Those small hands belonged to his two sons and Trunks.  
  
"Can we go, Dad?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Me see baby," Goten said.  
  
"Please, Goku?" Trunks pleaded.  
  
"As long as you guys don't jump around. ChiChi's most likely tired."  
  
The three boys smiled and stilled themselves as best they could. Goku smiled back at them and they entered ChiChi's room. You could see ChiChi when you entered the room. She was sweating and holding a little yellow bundle in her arms.  
  
Goku went to her side and drew in his breath as he stared down at the baby in his wife's arms. She was the most beautiful baby he had ever seen. She had a head full of blond hair and beautiful big blue eyes. He turned his head to look at ChiChi in question.  
  
ChiChi smiled. "Yes, she's ours. There's no mistaking that." she said holding up her arms in order to show Goku the tail. Goku stared at her tail in wonder. It wasn't brown like a saiyin's tail is supposed to be, but it was silver with gold streaks in it.  
  
"She's beautiful," Goku said. Once again, Goku felt several hands pull at his shirt.  
  
"Can we see her Goku?" Trunks asked. Their eyes were sparkling and you could tell they couldn't bare to wait any longer.  
  
Without a word, he picked each of them up and put them around ChiChi. Smiling, ChiChi leaned over so that they could all see her. Each of the boys gasped and leaned closer to look.  
  
"Pretty," Goten whispered.  
  
"What's her name?" Gohan asked in a whisper.  
  
"Serena Son."  
  
~~~  
  
It's been three years since Serena was born and everyone loved her. She was so pure of heart and determined, she made it impossible for anyone to not love her.  
  
One day, she even made Vegeta pay her some attention. Serena didn't like to be ignored and when Vegeta did that, she was determined to get him to pay attention to her. She followed him around everywhere he went for weeks before he began paying attention to her.  
  
ChiChi absolutely refused to let her be trained to fight. She couldn't handle it if her little angel got hurt. She couldn't even stand to see her cry. She wanted her daughter to grow up to be the smartest woman ever and the fact that Serena learned everything early gave her more reason to start home schooling her. By now, she was proud to announce that she knows everything a third grader does.  
  
After Serena was born, it was agreed that there would be a get together every year on Serena's birthday since they never saw each other unless there was an enemy. Today was Serena's third birthday and everyone was already there. It was decided that the food would just be put on a table and everyone can eat what they want when they want to.  
  
Most of the guys were involved in a spar; Goku with Vegeta, Gohan with Piccolo, and Krillin with Yamcha. Trunks and Goten were eating at the picnic table by the house, the women were talking with each other and Serena and Marron were playing with Serena's new toys.  
  
Up in the air, Goku and Vegeta were engaged in a full out fight; punching, kicking, blocking, dodging, throwing ki blasts. They could hardly tell what was going on around them. Vegeta, angry that he couldn't get a good hit on Goku, threw multiple ki blasts at Goku. Goku dodged them all, but they were all heading for Serena and Marron.  
  
Goku and Vegeta looked on in horror. The ki blasts were going too fast for any of them in the sky to stop. "Serena! Move!"  
  
Serena and Marron looked up. Marron began screaming as she realized what was going on. Serena stood up and moved in front of her and put up her hands. She could hear screams and shouts, but none of them mattered. She had to do something. She didn't want to die, but she didn't want Marron to die either. Tears began falling down her face and she screamed as the ki blasts neared.  
  
The ki blasts hit full force before anyone could reach the two and they stared in horror and shock as they waited for the dust to settle. They didn't expect what they saw, however. Serena stood glowing a soft silver and the silver glow surrounded Marron as well. Trunks wasted no time and reach Serena just as the glowing faded. Serena ran to Trunks and began crying.  
  
"It's alright, Serena," Trunks said. "I won't let anything hurt you ever again."  
  
Serena looked up at him. "Promise?"  
  
Trunks smiled. "Promise," he said. "How did you do that?"  
  
Serena looked confused. "Do what?"  
  
Marron ran up to them and grabbed Serena. "You saved us, Serena! That's what."  
  
Before Serena could answer, she was scooped up by ChiChi. "My baby! Are you alright? Are you hurt?"  
  
Serena giggled. "I'm okay, mama."  
  
ChiChi put her down and looked at Goku and Vegeta. "This is all your fault! You could have killed Serena."  
  
"We didn't," Vegeta said as he crossed his arms. "She reflected that hit somehow and those blasts were powerful." He frowned. "Very powerful."  
  
Goku shook his head, still very shaken up about what happened. "It doesn't matter," he said. "Serena's fine and that is what matters."  
  
Serena, who was currently being investigated by her brothers, turned to her father. As if she could sense his distress, she ran up to him and hugged his legs. "It's okay, daddy," she said. "I don't want you to be sad."  
  
"I'm not sad, honey."  
  
"Yes," she said frowning. "It's 'cause I'm not strong like you and Uncle Vegeta."  
  
"That's not it, honey."  
  
"Yes, it is!" Serena yelled. She began glowing silver again. "I want to be strong like you. I want to do what you and Gohan and Goten and Trunks can!"  
  
She turned and ran towards the playhouse that was built for her. After she was in the house, she sat on her small couch and began crying. She didn't want everyone to be sad. She didn't want to get hurt and not be able to protect her family and friends.  
  
A knock sounded at the door. "Go away!" Serena yelled.  
  
"Serena? It's Trunks. May I come in?"  
  
Serena got up and cracked the door. "What do you want?"  
  
Trunks cringed at the sound of her voice. "I wanted to talk."  
  
Serena thought about it and then asked, "Is anyone else out there? I won't talk if they are."  
  
Trunks moved away from the door so that she could see everyone sitting several feet away from her little house. Serena didn't say anything, but opened the door wide enough for him to get in and shut the door after he entered.  
  
They both sat on her small couch and Serena stared questioning into Trunks eyes. They had always been close. They shared an understanding with each other that had questioned everyone from the time that Serena was born. Trunks could sense when she needed something. She didn't cry often and when she did, it would mean she was mad. He had been there for most of her firsts' also. Her first laugh was for him, her first step was made in order to reach him; it was as if they were meant for each other.  
  
Of course, she could sense when something was bothering Trunks even when he wasn't near her. She keep a picture of him everywhere she went and if she thought something was wrong with Trunks, she would make someone call him. He would end up coming over and they would go into her playhouse and talk. Afterwards, he would come out cheerful and would then go back home.  
  
Now, everyone could see that something was troubling her, but Trunks could feel it. "Tell me what's wrong, Serena."  
  
When she looked up, tears were in her eyes and she hugged Trunks. "Everyone's so strong! I want to be strong, too. I want to be like you guys!"  
  
Trunks put his chin on her head and waited until she was done crying. When she was done crying, he pulled her away from him in order to look her in the eye. "Do you really want to learn how to fight?"  
  
Serena nodded her head. "Yes."  
  
"You know your mom doesn't want you to fight, don't you?"  
  
"Why?" Serena asked.  
  
"She doesn't want you hurt."  
  
"I want to fight," Serena repeated.  
  
Trunks sighed. "How about this, everyday after school, I'll come and teach you to fight for a few hours."  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"But you can't tell anyone," Trunks said. "It has to be a secret."  
  
Serena put her finger to her lips. "I won't tell."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Promise."  
  
~~~  
  
Serena, now 13 years old, couldn't wait for her birthday to arrive. It's been so long since she's seen everyone. There was almost no one at her last birthday party. The only people who came were her family and the Briefs'. She didn't blame the others. They did have their own lives.  
  
She was also feeling a little sad, but she didn't know why. It was only a few days until her birthday, so why was she feeling this way? Was something going to happen? Was someone going to die? She shook away that thought. No one's going to die. No one.  
  
She forced herself to smile as she neared the wooded area that she and Trunks had chosen as their fighting ground. They had never told anyone about her training. It was always kept a secret; just like Trunks wanted it to be.  
  
Serena forgot about her earlier feeling when she entered the fighting ground. It was like a haven for her and Trunks. There was a waterfall that led to a beautiful, clear lake. A lot of the time, they didn't even spar. They just relaxed and swam.  
  
At first, both mothers were curious as to where they went; they were gone for several hours. They were told them that they studied and since Serena was learning at the same grade level as Trunks was, they did spend a little time studying.  
  
Serena walked over to a patch of uneven grass by a tree and lifted it up. Inside, there was a few fruit, bathing suits, and a few other things that they found they needed in the years of coming here. Serena grabbed her two piece and knowing that Trunks wouldn't be there for another half an hour, she changed into it and jumped into the lake.  
  
She was an excellent swimmer. She learned how to swim years ago by her father and he was the best swimmer that she knew. Even though she knew he would love this area, she wouldn't dare tell him where she went everyday. She didn't know how he would react to this well kept secret of hers and Trunks', but even though she wanted to tell him, she would never go back on her promise to Trunks.  
  
As she continued to swim, she didn't notice it when Trunks showed up. He smiled at her and after grabbing his swimming trunks, he went behind a tree to change. When he put his clothes in a pile next to Serena's, he went to the edge of the lake and when he didn't see Serena, he began to panic. He called out her name, but instead of a voice telling him she was alright, two small hands were placed on his back and he was pushed into the lake. Serena couldn't control the fit of giggles that escaped her lips and soon, she was rolling on the ground in complete laughter.  
  
"That wasn't fair Serena," Trunks said as he floated out of the lake.  
  
Serena couldn't quit laughing, the look on Trunks' face was just, too funny. "I'm sorry," she said in between giggles. "It was an opportunity I couldn't miss. Besides, you deserve it."  
  
"Why is that?" he asked. He then smiled. "Oh, yeah. I remember."  
  
Serena frowned. "Let's not think about that," she said. She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her body. "What's on the agenda for today?"  
  
"Well, I was thinking about a little spar and then I think a little talk is in order," Trunks said looking at her in the eye.  
  
"Fine," Serena said. She went over and pulled on her shirt and shorts. They then flew into the sky and after a short stare down, Trunks started the spar by throwing as ki blast at Serena.  
  
Once the spar was over, the two descended from the sky and sat down next to their storing area. Serena lifted up the patch of grass and got out a bottle of water. "So, what did you want to talk about?"  
  
"Trunks looked at her. "Something's been bothering you," Trunks said. "I've sensed it for days."  
  
Serena put down the water bottle and pulled up her knees to her chest. "I never could hide anything from you."  
  
"I never could hide anything from you either," Trunks said smiling. "This isn't about me right now. It's about you. Come on, Serena. Tell me what's wrong."  
  
Serena sighed. "That's just it. I don't know what's bothering me." Serena turned her head to look at Trunks. "I've been having this sad feeling lately. It's as if something is going to happen. Something bad."  
  
Trunks looked at her. He's never known Serena to lie and he knew she wouldn't mess around with this type of thing. "What do you think it is?"  
  
"I don't know," Serena said.  
  
"But I do."  
  
The two teenagers looked up, startled. A tall lady stood a few feet away from them her long hair was put half way up in a bun and the rest of it hung down. The sunlight made her hair seem green. She had on a tight fitting bodice with a bow in the middle and in back. Her black skirt was extremely short and left little to the imagination.  
  
Trunks immediately stood in front of Serena. "What do you want?"  
  
The lady smiled and bowed. "I have come to collect Serena."  
  
Serena stood up. "What do you want from me?"  
  
"I cannot explain too much," the lady said. "That would cause damage to the future. What I can tell you is that I am Sailor Pluto, the guardian of time and protector of the Time Gates. I have come to take you to an alternate dimension where you will be fighting against a growing evil."  
  
"You're not taking Serena anywhere!" Trunks said powering up. He flew towards Sailor Pluto, but before he could reach her, he was stopped in midair and couldn't move.  
  
"Trunks!" Serena screamed. Before she could reach him, Pluto appeared in front of her.  
  
"Serena!" Trunks yelled. "Run!"  
  
Sailor Pluto didn't say anything, but she created a portal and grabbed Serena's arm. "Forgive me." She took her staff and hit Serena over the head with it, causing her to black out. Wasting no time, she picked Serena up and carried her into the portal. Once the portal disappeared, Trunks was no longer frozen. 


	2. Five Years Later

Chapter 2  
  
Trunks couldn't believe she's been gone for five years. Where could she have gone? Her ki completely disappeared after Sailor Pluto took her. He and the others searched the whole planet and found nothing. He ignored the fact that Sailor Pluto said 'an alternate dimension'. There couldn't be such a place, could there?  
  
Trunks slammed his fist into a tree. "It's all my fault," he whispered. "I was too weak. I should have tried harder, or something!"  
  
"It's not your fault," Gohan said from behind him.  
  
"How can you say that? You weren't even there! You should blame me, not defend me."  
  
"How can I blame you when I know you better than that?" Gohan asked. "You would never harm my sister and you would never, ever let anyone else harm her without a fight."  
  
"That's the thing; I did fight and I let her be taken away."  
  
"I know it's hard to accept, but you must move on. That's what everyone else has been trying to do, but everyone else starts, you come and make it harder. Serena would never want us to mourn for her."  
  
"You talk like she's dead."  
  
"She may or may not be, but we don't know that. We may never know that. I pray she isn't, but how will we ever know? We've combed this planet a million times! We can't sense her ki! What else can we do? What other conclusion can we come to?"  
  
Trunks was silent. He would never accept that. She was alive. Somehow, he knew it, but he couldn't tell anyone else that. They would never believe it and even if they did, what proof did he have?  
  
Gohan sighed. "By the way, dinner's done. At least eat. We don't want you to die of hunger."

* * *

Serena glared at the man in front of her. How dare he talk to her like that! How dare he hit her! I aught to wipe that smirk off his face, she thought.  
  
"Hit me again, and you will regret it for the rest of your pitiful life."  
  
Darien laughed. "And how, may I ask, are you going to stop me? Please, enlighten me. I'd like to know where you get your confidence," he said. He glanced over at the Outer Scouts who were fighting the Inner Scouts. "Don't tell me it's them."  
  
Serena took this chance to get a good hit in his gut. Darien didn't seem fazed. Serena backed up, trembling. How did he get so strong? She could have easily blown his brains out before.  
  
Darien dusted off his shirt where Serena hit him. The smirk on his face caused a chill to run through Serena's body. "I guess it's you who needed the enlightenment. Thought you were strong enough to defeat me, did you?"  
  
"I'll never give up. I will never marry you and you will never get my crystal."  
  
Darien grabbed her arms. "Who said I was going to ask? It's not up to you."  
  
Serena stared him straight in the eye. She wanted to look away, but she couldn't. It was like she was staring into Diamond's eye. She fought and managed to break away from his grip.  
  
"How are you able to do that?"  
  
"That's my business," he said. He pulled out his sword and pointed it at her. "I think you should be worried about your life."  
  
Serena didn't think. Instead, she turned and ran. Darien laughed and followed. I have to lose him, she thought. I have to regain my strength. As she thought these thoughts, cold metal went through her back and stomach. Her vision began to blur and soon, she could see and hear no more.


	3. Out of the Sky

Chapter 3  
  
Trunks picked at his food with distaste. How can he eat when Serena could be starving? How did he let himself get talked into sitting when he could be looking for her?  
  
"Trunks, don't pick at your food like that."  
  
Trunks looked at his mother out of hallow eyes. "Fine. I'm done."  
  
Trunks got up and walked out of the house. He stopped to stare when he saw the moon. Some how, he felt like Serena was reaching out to him every time he looked at the moon. He felt like she was actually talking to him and telling him her problems, just like she used to do when she was with him.  
  
"Where are you Serena?"  
  
Trunks frowned when the sky began to darken and clouds began swirling. "The dragon couldn't have been called. It hasn't been a year since he was last used."  
  
Then he spotted it. A body was falling from the sky. Instinct made him fly and catch it. Recognition made his eyes widen.  
  
"Serena!"  
  
He looked at her stomach and cursed. Her whole mid-section was covered in blood. Her blood. Without a second thought, he raced to his mother. To say she was shocked would be putting it lightly.  
  
"Is that Serena?" She asked.  
  
"Of course it is! And she's wounded," Trunks said. "Help her mom."  
  
Bulma nodded and they ran to her lab. Bulma cleared off a table and after Trunks laid her down, she ushered him out of the room. Trunks obeyed, but sat opposite the lab door. He wasn't going to move until he hears Serena's alright.  
  
When Bra sat beside him, he barely noticed. "Goten called. He's coming over with his parents and Gohan's family." When Trunks didn't say anything, she continued. "They are bringing over three girls who are in the same condition Serena is."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Don't you think it's odd that those three girls fell out of the sky at the same time Serena did? And in the same condition?"  
  
That got his attention. He looked at her. "Are you implying that Serena may know these people?"  
  
Bra looked at the lab door. "That and that they might have done this to Serena or they were fighting with Serena when this happened to her." She got up. "I'm going to wait for them."  
  
When she left, Trunks was still looking after her. Her words echoed in his mind and his anger began to rise. What if they were the ones who did this to her? Why would they be here? How did they get here in the first place? And why did they fall out of the sky? None of it made any sense.  
  
Footsteps cut off his train of thought and he looked up as nine people walked down the hall. Three of those faces he didn't recognize and were covered in blood. Those three faces were also faces of three women.  
  
ChiChi's eye's widened. "Trunks! You're bleeding!"  
  
Trunks looked down at himself. He was still covered in Serena's blood. Suddenly, he found it hard to speak. "It's not mine," he whispered.  
  
Everyone stared at him. The youngest of the three women knelt down by him. She stared at him for a long time before speaking. "You don't know whether we are friend or foe. You don't know if we did that to her or not. You care deeply for her and have never stopped looking. You never gave up hope."  
  
"How did you know?" Trunks asked as he stared at her.  
  
"Don't worry. We won't hurt you and we have never hurt her. She's our friend, our princess."  
  
"Hotaru, that's enough."  
  
The girl, Hotaru, stood up and looked at the woman with the short blonde hair. "I don't think there's anything wrong with what I said."  
  
Amara's grip tightened around her arm. "How do you know he's not with Him?"  
  
"She knows," the other woman said. She shook her blue hair out of her face. "My name's Michelle. Is she in there?"  
  
Michelle pointed at the lab door and Trunks nodded. "We can't go in there. My mother's working on her."  
  
"I'm confused," Goku said. "Who's this girl you guys keep talking about?"  
  
Trunks looked at his hands. "It's Serena."  
  
The Son family's eyes widened. Gohan was the first to speak. "Serena? Serena's hurt?"  
  
Trunks nodded. "She just...fell out of the sky. With a hole in her stomach."  
  
Hotaru's face hardened and she went for the door. Trunks, however, was faster than she was and he blocked her. "You can't go in there."  
  
Hotaru closed her eyes. "Please, you have to trust me. I can heal her. If I don't, she might die."  
  
Trunks stared at her. How do I know she's not lying? He asked himself. Should I trust her? Without realizing what he was doing, Trunks moved out of the way.  
  
Hotaru opened her eyes and smiled. "Thank you." Hotaru opened the door and Trunks, the Son family, Michelle, and Amara watched as the door shut after her. 


	4. The Wait

Chapter 4  
  
Trunks leaned against the wall, clean clothes on, and look at Amara and Michelle. "So, what happened?"  
  
"I'm afraid we can't tell you that," Michelle said. She watched as ChiChi bandaged her wounds. It was insisted that it be done and even the new people on the scene saw that it wouldn't be good to argue with ChiChi.  
  
Trunks raised an eyebrow. "And why not?"  
  
"It's Serena's job," Amara said simply. She looked at her bandaged arm and turned to ChiChi. "You'd make a pretty good nurse. Have you ever thought of that?"  
  
ChiChi shook her head. "I have a family and up until now, I've had no free time." Amara nodded. After finishing up Michelle's bandages, ChiChi sat down and asked, "How do you know Serena?"  
  
Amara smiled. "She was our friend first. It wasn't until after she found out our identities that we began fighting together."  
  
"She's a wonderful person," Michelle said. "I count myself grateful to have met her."  
  
ChiChi let out a content sigh. "So she stayed the same. I was always afraid that she might have changed into someone I wouldn't know. I should have known better."  
  
"Are you her mother?" Michelle asked. ChiChi nodded. "I always wondered what she was talking about when she talked about her mother. Almost everything she talked about didn't add up to the person she called mom in the other dimension."  
  
"Other dimension?" Trunks murmured.  
  
Michelle turned to him. "Were you the one with her when Pluto took her away? She can be so dramatic sometimes."  
  
"You know her?" Trunks yelled.  
  
"Don't blame her. She did what she had to do."  
  
Everyone's attention turned to the lab doorway. Serena stood there as if nothing was ever wrong with her. Bulma was in the background, wiping tears from her eyes.  
  
Trunks stood there, watching as her family crowded around her. He didn't move a muscle. He couldn't. He had held her lifeless body in his arms less than an hour ago and now she's walking and talking as if nothing had ever happened. It was just unbelievable. What did that girl do to her? Did she really possess the power to heal?  
  
When their eyes connected, Trunks couldn't move. He couldn't talk. All he could do was watch her as she moved toward him. A silence fell, but Trunks barely noticed as Serena wrapped her arms around him.  
  
He held on to her, afraid that if he let go, she would disappear forever this time. He didn't even notice that he was crying. All he cared about was that she was there, in his arms. All he cared about was that she was alive and home.  
  
"I'll never let you leave. I'll never let you go."  
  
"I'm never going to leave again, Trunks. I promise you that. This is my home. I never want to leave it again." Serena whispered. She gently pulled away from him. "What happened to you? You're so skinny."  
  
"He barely eats or sleeps, that's what," Bulma said. "All he's done since you left is search for you."  
  
"Pluto told us that day where I was going," Serena said.  
  
"I didn't believe her," Trunks said.  
  
"I understand, but she was just doing her job. You can't hate her for that. I don't."  
  
"Tell us what happened after you left," Trunks said. "Tell me who did that to you."  
  
"Fine, but I'm going to have Pluto with me," Serena said. Trunks visibly tensed. Without another word, Serena headed to the living room. 


	5. What Happened

Chapter 5  
  
Serena sat facing her family and friends. She really didn't feel like explaining, but they had to know sometime and the sooner she got this out, the less she'd be bugged about it and the easier it would be to tell them.  
  
"This story is going to be long, so I suggest you guys all take a seat." She took a deep breath. "Over a thousand years ago, this dimension and the one I was sent to were one. At that time, I was known as Princess Serenity and my mother was Queen Selenity, ruler of the Silver Millennium and the Moon Kingdom. That was a peaceful time until Queen Beryl attacked us. We were unprepared and everyone died except my mother. After using the Imperial Silver Crystal to lock Queen Beryl away, she wished me and my court a thousand years into the future, so we could live happy, normal lives until the need arouse for us to fight.  
  
"Unknown to even her, the universe split, thus creating this dimension and the one I was sent to. I was the only person reborn into this one.  
  
"My mother's wish came true, for a little while at least. I grew up with a wonderful family and loyal friends, but the time came when I was needed. That was when Sailor Pluto showed up and took me away.  
  
"Trunks had started training me sometime back. I knew you wouldn't approve Mother, but I felt the need to fight. I hated standing by and watching everyone around me being able to defend themselves. I wanted to do that and be able to defend the ones I love.  
  
"After sparring, Pluto arrived and demanded I go with her. Trunks was going to protect me, but Pluto froze him and everything around us. She then knocked me out with her staff and took me away.  
  
"When I woke up, she proceeded to give me all of my past memories and told me that within a year, I would fight Beryl. I was so bewildered that I went along with it. I went to a family and Pluto made them believe I had always been their daughter. Then we went to a local school and made them believe I had always gone there.  
  
"I would have loved going to school, but I had to act like I was stupid. One thing I am proud of is the fact that I did go to college. The only reason why Pluto allowed me to do it is because I slept in class the next day and that helped my little act.  
  
"Five years passed. The scouts and I defeated many enemies, our last one being Chaos. After that, Darien, my boyfriend, and I started fighting. I never liked him and when I found out he was cheating on me, it was the last straw. We broke up, but he didn't want to leave well enough alone.  
  
"One night, I got a call from one of the Inner Scouts saying a youma was attacking in the park. I didn't think it would be a trap. I got there and the Inner Scouts were fighting the Outer scouts. I was about to stop them when Darien came up and hit me.  
  
"I tried to fight back, but somehow, he had gotten stronger. Much stronger. When he pulled his sword out, I ran, but I didn't run fast enough. He caught up to me and stuck the sword threw my back. I blacked out after that. When I woke up, I was here."  
  
Serena looked up from her story and wasn't surprised by everyone's reactions: Her mother was crying; Bulma sat with her mouth slightly open; 18 had a broken glass in her hand; Bra and Marron looked horrified; all the men, however, were pissed (to say the least). She could see them all looking at Pluto and her blood began to boil.  
  
"Quit looking at her like that! It's her job. She had no choice. Besides, if it hadn't been for that incident, I wouldn't be back here."  
  
"It's alright Serena," Pluto said.  
  
"No, it's not. I will not let one of my friends be treated like dirt. Not even by my own family."  
  
The men sobered a little after that comment and most of them cast their eyes to the floor. It was quite a pitiful sight. The world's strongest warriors were looking guilty. Serena couldn't help it when her anger died down and laughter escaped her lips.  
  
Serena didn't know how she got through that night. She still couldn't believe she was with her family. Her real family. The people she loved and cared most about. After all she went through in her life, it was worth it to be here now.

* * *

After dinner, which was memorable in itself, she went outside to look at the moon. In the other dimension, she pretended she was talking to her family and friends as she looked at the moon. Now, however, it reminded her of her past life on the moon. She didn't even notice when Gohan sat down next to her.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts," he said.  
  
Serena nearly jumped out of her skin, but turned to him and smiled. "I was just thinking about the moon." She told him what she used to do when looking at it. "It used to comfort me. Now it just reminds me of my past life."  
  
"Tell me about it."  
  
So she did. She told him about the peace there used to be; the queen and her past mother; she told him of the misty figure she always saw and couldn't figure out who it was.  
  
"I've never told anyone about him. I only know it's a guy because I think I used to love him."  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
Serena shrugged. "I don't know. I guess it's just a feeling I get."  
  
"So if you've never told anyone else, especially Trunks, why tell me?"  
  
Serena looked at him. "I've always been able to tell you everything."  
  
Amusement showed it's self in his features. "I don't remember you telling me about your training."  
  
Serena blushed. "Oh...that. Well, I was little and upset. Trunks was the only one who would train me and he made me promise not to tell anyone."  
  
"When did this training start anyways?"  
  
"Well, do you remember that day when a stray ki blast came at me and Marron? It was after that, when Trunks came into my play house to talk to me."  
  
Nodding, Gohan looked up at the sky. "He never stopped looking for you. Even when the rest of us gave up, he didn't."  
  
"You mean, all these years..."  
  
Gohan nodded. "He blamed himself, even when no one else did."  
  
"I knew he'd take it hard, but I would never have guessed he would have taken it this hard."  
  
"You care very much about Trunks, don't you?"  
  
"He's my best friend. Of course I do! Why wouldn't I?"  
  
Gohan shook his head. "That's not what I meant," he said. "You two have always had a connection. No one understood it. Not even you two. But we just accepted it. However, it lingered. Even through that long separation through different dimensions, it lingered."  
  
"I don't understand," Serena said.  
  
Gohan sighed and got up. "Never mind. I'm sure you'll figure it out sometime." He helped her up. "Come on, you look like you need some sleep. Good thing Bulma suggested everyone staying here for the night."


	6. They Never Quit

Chapter 6  
  
"I refuse."  
  
"Oh, come on Amara! Please? It will be a lot of fun."  
  
Amara shook her head. "I refuse to go to the mall with you. I hate the mall."  
  
Michelle and Hotaru weren't doing a very good job of hiding their amusement. Serena was using her best pleading faces on Amara and she was close to the breaking point as it was. Bulma, ChiChi, Bra, and Marron, who had never witnessed this before, were rolling around with laughter.  
  
"Amara," Serena whined. "Please? It won't be any fun without you."  
  
Once again, Serena received the shake of the head.  
  
"You can drive one of the cars." Bulma was about to protest, but Amara shook her head no. At this, Serena was surprised. True, it did take Amara longer to shake her head, but for her to say no to driving? That was unheard of.  
  
How else was she going to get her to go...? An idea popped into her head. They may not like it, but they won't be too mad. Well, they won't be too mad if she makes this too quick for them to refuse.  
  
"I'll make Trunks and Goten go."  
  
A smile formed Amara's face. "Is that so?"  
  
Serena nodded excitedly.  
  
"Ten minutes. That's all you have and if you don't have them here by that time, the deal's off."  
  
Serena rushed off. 'Now where are they?' she asked her self. She passed the Gravity Machine and smiled as she heard several yells. She opened the door and sure enough, Trunks and Goten was in there along with Vegeta and her father. Serena went in, grabbed Trunks and Goten's wrists and dragged them, protesting, to the front of the house. She stopped triumphantly in front of Amara.  
  
Amara checked her watch and groaned. "Five minutes."  
  
Serena jumped up and down and cheered. Michelle, Hotaru, ChiChi, Bulma, Bra, Marron, and 18 laughed.  
  
"What's going on?" Goten asked. The two guys had powered down before reaching the front of the house.  
  
"Get in the car," Serena said happily.  
  
"But we have training!" Trunks protested.  
  
Serena pushed them into the car, and got in herself. "You guys will love this. It will be so fun. Won't it Amara?" Serena asked as Amara and Michelle got in the front seat. The others were riding in another car with Bulma  
  
"It will now," she said, pulling out of the driveway.  
  
"And were are we going?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Shopping," Serena said.  
  
"Shopping?!" Goten and Trunks yelled.  
  
"Why do we have to go?" Goten protested. "I hate shopping."  
  
Smiling, Serena replied, "It's the only way I could get Amara to go. Besides, we need a few extra hands."  
  
The two looked at her as if she had grown an extra head. "You could have asked," Goten said grumpily.  
  
"No I couldn't have," Serena said. "You never would have agreed. I think I know my own brother and best friend."  
  
Serena giggled as girls eyed Amara, Goten and Trunks. "I think you three will have some stalkers after this."  
  
Trunks and Goten turned slightly pink which made many girls giggle and point. Goten tugged at his suit jacket. "I still don't know how we let you talk us into this."  
  
"Persuasion is one of my many qualities."  
  
"And hypnotism," Amara grumbled.  
  
Serena smiled. "Come on! It's not that bad. You all look handsome."  
  
Someone tapped Serena on her shoulder. Serena turned around and two girls stood behind her. "Sorry to interrupt, but we thought you should know," one said.  
  
"Know what?" Serena asked.  
  
"Your boyfriend," the other girl said, pointing at Trunks," would look much better with his hair short."  
  
Serena and Trunks blushed. "Thanks, I guess..." Serena murmured.  
  
"No problem," the first one said.  
  
"Have a great time! Hope we see you later," the second one said as they left.  
  
Serena glanced at Trunks' hair and then caught sight of a beauty salon.  
  
"You know, I think they are right. That hair is a bit too long."  
  
She grabbed Trunks' hand and they entered the place together. A woman walked up to them.  
  
"May I help you?" She asked.  
  
Serena nodded. "Trunks needs a hair cut. Above his ears would be nice."  
  
"I have to agree," the lady said. "It's way too long."  
  
Serena smirked. "So everyone except us noticed."  
  
Serena watched as Trunks got his haircut. It didn't take long and once finished, his hair did look better.  
  
"One for Serena also. Lose the buns and cut it to about mid back."  
  
Serena was pulled out of her trance with a start. "Excuse me?"  
  
Trunks patted her on the back. "Don't worry about it! It won't be that bad."  
  
"I am not getting my hair cut."  
  
"Don't be so mad. Look at what you've been doing to Goten, Amara, and me. And now you've given me a haircut. It's pay back time."  
  
"Trunks Briefs, if you think-"Serena was cut off by an explosion just outside of the hair salon. "What was that?"  
  
"I don't know," Trunks said. They were both serious now. "We better go check it out."  
  
Serena nodded in agreement. Serena was horrified by what she saw. Goten, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Saturn, and Sailor Neptune were fighting the Inner Scouts. If they were here, then Darien had to be here, too.  
  
Just as that thought hit her, so did Darien's fist making her fly sideways into a wall.  
  
"Damn," Serena said, getting up and cradling her arm. How did he get here? She thought. 


	7. Did Not!

Chapter 7  
  
Trunks ran to her side. "Are you alright?"  
  
Serena nodded. "Yeah."  
  
"Good," he replied, cracking his knuckles. "I'm going to teach this guy a lesson."  
  
Serena stopped him. "Don't underestimate him! He has some new power that he never had before."  
  
Trunks nodded before taking off. The two men became engaged in a fierce hand-to-hand combat. Trunks was obviously holding back. When Darien pulled out his sword, Trunks followed suit.  
  
Trunks smirked. "You have to do better than that."  
  
Growling, Darien charged at him. Their swords clashed. Trunks saw an opening and kicked Darien in the stomach, making him double over in pain. Trunks took Darien's sword and threw it to the side. He grabbed his collar.  
  
"I suggest you leave and never come back," Trunks said. He then threw Darien to the ground.  
  
Darien got up and growled. "For now, I will leave, but I will be back." He turned to Serena. "I will take you with me." He snapped his fingers and disappeared in a puff of smoke, taking the Inner Scouts with him.  
  
Trunks went to Serena, who was still cradling her arm. "Come on. Mom can fix that right up."  
  
A sigh from behind him caught his attention. "Forgot about me already?"  
  
Trunks looked at Hotaru with his eyebrow raised. "What do you mean?"  
  
"She can heal people, remember?" Bulma said.  
  
"Not here," Serena said. "Let's go home first."

* * *

"Aw man. You mean I missed a fight?"  
  
Everyone in the room laughed at Goku. Everyone except ChiChi, that is. ChiChi stomped over to him.  
  
"Our baby is in danger and all you can think about is a fight?"  
  
Goku laughed nervously. "She knows how to fight. She can take care of herself. Can't you Serena?"  
  
Serena bowed her head. "I'm not so sure I can." She sighed and moved to look out the window. "He nearly killed me last time, remember? I don't know how, but he's much stronger than he used to be."  
  
"So you're just going to give up?" Vegeta growled. "Pitiful. A true Saiyan – "  
  
"Spare me Vegeta," Serena said. "We all know that a true Saiyan never backs down."  
  
Vegeta smirked. "Although that statement's true, it's not what I was going to say. A true Saiyan would train."  
  
Serena smiled. "I guess you're the truest Saiyan that ever lived."  
  
Everyone laughed. Hotaru, the least unfazed of the group, stepped forward. "Serena, if you don't mind me saying...He is right." Everyone stared at her. "I even found it hard to fight the Inners and you know how much weaker than us they used to be."  
  
"She's right," Amara said. "We've slacked off since Chaos was defeated."  
  
Serena didn't answer. She just stared out the window. When she came to a conclusion, she turned to face her family and friends.  
  
"I guess you're right," Serena said. "I'm going to start my training tomorrow."  
  
"So our training's back on?" Trunks asked.  
  
Serena nodded. "That's right. And I don't want you holding back like you did today."  
  
"But you won't be strong enough!" Trunks protested.  
  
"I have a few tricks up my sleeve that you don't know about."  
  
"Correction," Michelle said, a smile on her face. "He knows about them, he just hasn't realized it yet. It went right over everyone's head when you were doing your explanation yesterday."  
  
"I stand corrected," Serena said.  
  
Trunks smirked. "I can't wait to see."

* * *

The next morning, it seemed that everyone woke up early to witness these 'tricks' of Serena's. However, they didn't quite expect what they saw. Serena pulled out a locket?  
  
"What's that for?" Trunks laughed. "Going to throw it at my head?"  
  
Serena mimicked him and snorted. "Idiot. Just watch." Serena murmured a few words and turned into Eternal Sailor Moon. She got into a fighting stance and motioned Trunks toward her.  
  
"What the hell just happened?" Trunks yelled. "Your outfit looks almost exactly like Pluto's."  
  
Serena almost fell over. "Are you that dense?" She sighed. "I'm also a sailor scout."  
  
"The leader actually," Hotaru said.  
  
"Right," Serena said.  
  
Trunks folded his arms across his chest. "I knew that."  
  
"Did not," Serena retorted.  
  
"Did too."  
  
"Did not."  
  
"Did too."  
  
"Did not."  
  
"Did too."  
  
"Did not."  
  
"Did too-"  
  
"Would you two just shut up and fight?" Vegeta yelled. They stuck their tongues out at him and continued with their ranting. "Disgusting."


	8. A Hurtful Secret

Chapter 8

After Serena and Trunks got over their little arguement, they got into a fighting stance. They were both smirking.

"You know you can't beat me," Trunks said. "I'm stronger than you and we both know it."

"That's true. However, I have an advantage. I've seen you fight. You haven't seen me," She stated. Then she smiled. "And if memory serves me correctly, I always was faster than you."

"That was then, this is now."

Serena growled and flew at him, aiming a punch for his jaw. Trunks caught it and swung his leg beneath her. As she fell, she held on to him and before hitting the floor, she kicked him in the stomach, making him fly into the air. She landed on the ground, got up, and flew towards him.

Trunks smirked as he went up. "So predictable," he said to himself as he watched her fly towards him. He gathered some energy up and threw it at her when she was a foot away from him. However, she did something he didn't expect. She hit the blast away from her. He was so distracted with watching her, he didn't have time to move away before she hit him in the stomach. Then, she disappeared.

Gritting his teeth, he looked around him and on the ground. She was nowhere to be seen. "Where is she? She couldn't have disappeared."

"I might not be able to become invisible, but in this form, I move really fast."

Trunks turned around and stared at Serena. Then he smiled. "Guess I'll just have to get faster."

"And how are you supposed to do that?"

"Like this."

He began powering up. His eyes went green first, then his hair flew up, and finally, his hair turned yellow. Electricity sparked around him. Serena stared at him, mouth open. Trunks smiled.

"Cool, huh?"

Serena closed her mouth and glared at him. "You never said anything about this before. When did this happen?"

Trunks immediately realized his mistake and put his hands in front of him. "Some years ago. I don't remember when."

Serena went up to him. "Liar!" Serena folded her arms. "I always told you everything, even if you forget about it afterwards."

"Heh....well," Trunks tried to smile but failed. He scratched his head. "Well, I guess I forgot."

Serena 'humped' and floated down, losing her transformation before reaching the ground. She walked calmly passed the group of confused spectators and into the house. Trunks flew down and ran after her.

"Serena! Wait up, please don't be mad," Trunks said.

Serena shakes her head. "I forgot how to not be mad."

"Listen to me! Serena - " Trunks reached her and turned her around. "Quit acting like a two year old and act you age."

Serena gasped and drew away from him. Tears gathered in her eyes. "So that's what you think of me." She looked him in the eye. "Maybe we shouldn't talk to each other anymore, since I'm too young to know what I'm talking about."

"That sounds like a good idea to me." Trunks said, turning around.

Serena stared at his back for a few minutes before turning around and running upstairs, tears streaming down her face.


End file.
